MMP: Names for the ER Movie!
by MEMiP
Summary: Back for good... of course you were waitin for us... You are waiting for an ER movie. You have no hope? Waiting is too much for ya? Here's 110 humorus pain killers... We are not so good as we believe we are? Tell us! Review for more pills!


Note of the OH-SO-BLESSED-OH-SO-MIGHTY-AND-OH-SO-CRAZY authors:  
  
*eeehhmmmm*  
  
Ok, we promised the 100 title soundtrack of the ER movie, yeah we did. But, we had a little accident in rating (we placed it as an PG 13 thingy, and to the I-don't-know-who-really it wasn't on that rating, so they quick us out for a time - but now we are back for good!!!  
  
Roll with it.  
  
The soundtrack should be - no it wont - be up soon (or is it "soon be up" or "up be soon") (shoot, my grammar sucks, not my fault) (all I've learned from my english teacher is "life's a bitch and then u die").  
  
Wateva!  
  
This was MiP, in representation of M.E. that's somewhere I don't know, probably having a good time with David and Noah (no Mari??).  
  
JEJEJE!  
  
Malichi is Pregnant de Noah, Ricky, Ricardo, la silla, Logan, Mike, la silla de nuevo, Obi Wan, Mario, Anakin.....gran etc.  
  
With our blessed fingers, and Mark always on our sick minds;  
  
M.E. & MiP productions for the wicked, present..  
  
110 Names For The ER Movie  
  
(written in 4 desperate hours of history class with Imhotep!)  
  
Gone With the Butcher Knife  
  
Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds  
  
The E-Room: Fight the Infection  
  
I Know Who You Killed Last Night Shift  
  
Graveyard Shift 13th  
  
ER: The Scarlet Letters  
  
The E.R. Bitch Project  
  
Epidural Limit  
  
Laceration  
  
Chem 7  
  
Playing Doctor  
  
Little Doc  
  
Golden Needle  
  
Carter vs Carter  
  
Greene Fried Tomatoes  
  
The Whole Greene Yards  
  
The Greene Mile  
  
ER's Watching CUTE Guys!  
  
ER Scream 4 PayBack!  
  
Stab(ed) Party  
  
Sleeping Over  
  
Where Kenny Lives  
  
Lord of the Docs  
  
Some Beautiful Guys  
  
The Talented Mr. Kovak  
  
Band of Bandages  
  
The Lord of the Iv's  
  
In the Exam Room  
  
John Carter's Morganstern in Tights  
  
Crouching Carter Hidden Lucy  
  
The New Advnetures of Lucy and Carter  
  
Outbreak  
  
Room Rouge  
  
Killed on February 14th  
  
Nurse Central  
  
Countyblanca  
  
Dead last  
  
There's Something About Abby  
  
Heart Attack  
  
Blood Storm  
  
The birdies.  
  
Return to the ER  
  
I want my mommy!  
  
Alive!  
  
The Epinefrider  
  
Terminal Error  
  
The Quick That Are Dead  
  
Santa John  
  
Abbyator  
  
I Love Lucy  
  
Angioplasted Day  
  
ER's Attack!  
  
Saving Latter Lucy  
  
Striptease  
  
KerryFiction  
  
ErLander  
  
Chem Interrupted  
  
The Red ER Diaries  
  
The Last Night  
  
A Night's Tale  
  
Screams of The Lambs  
  
American Phsyco  
  
Forget Chicago  
  
ER Fantasies  
  
What Butcher Knifes May Come  
  
ET: The ER Terminal  
  
Needle Eclipse  
  
The Stupid Patient  
  
Epi  
  
Driving Mr. Carter  
  
Dr. Do-Me-Carter  
  
Valentines' Day  
  
Drive Me Carter  
  
Fuck Armaggedon, This is Hell  
  
The Bitch  
  
Small Doctors  
  
The Last and The Curious  
  
ER Alone  
  
I Luv The Doctor Head  
  
Cast-Me-A-Way  
  
The Perfect ER  
  
Clamps  
  
Diabetic Spice  
  
Er*Sync  
  
System of a Doc  
  
POD: Payable on the Doc Nerveana  
  
Smells Like an ER Doctor  
  
9 Inch Knifes  
  
Countyfornication  
  
A Knife's Tale  
  
Dead Tissue  
  
With Legs Wide Open  
  
Carter! Where's my car?!  
  
Less Wide Shut  
  
I'm Stabbing You  
  
ER n OR  
  
Kerry Goes to The City  
  
Night Shift  
  
Cruel Attendings  
  
ER-in Killing-which  
  
My Best Friend's Funeral  
  
Blood Suey  
  
Ertanic  
  
Stabfussion  
  
Red Riding Carter  
  
Bring Luka On  
  
ER 13  
  
Cateter Carter  
  
Carter! Mark! Luka! Get down and move it all around! Full County!  
  
THE ER-END  
  
******************  
  
Pairs: Malichi (MiP)  
  
"I wanna thank Carter...fr the inspiration. I'm waiting in bed for ya honey!  
  
Odds: M.E.!  
  
"I only want to thank the X files and ER for the support and special thanks to Mulder and Carter for keeping my bed warm and cozy all night long. yeah babe!"(ME is a phsyco)  
  
Contrubutions: 18-22  
  
Samy: "Thanks to Dawson's Creek and its handsome stars!"  
  
Marga: "First of all I would like to thank God for wining this academy award. Thanks to my inspiration friends and all the stupid horny men of the world"  
  
Coming soon. 101 songs for the ER movie!!!! But, babe. ya gotta review!!! 


End file.
